Pieces of Normalcy
by window124
Summary: There was still something rather peculiar about watching the President of the United States eat pizza in his t-shirt and boxers on her couch.


There was still something rather peculiar about watching the President of the United States eat pizza in his t-shirt and boxers on her couch. Since starting whatever it was that they started she had learned more about Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III than she ever thought she would or could hope for. Olivia watched him with a curious smirk as a he stretched the cheese on the pizza and then plucked it into his mouth, a pleased smile on his face.

"You like the pizza?"

"Like? If I knew you cook a pepperoni pizza like this I would have never brought over cheap stuff from Malley's."

He tended to bring take out during their rendezvous in order to feel as if he were contributing something to the house even though he only stayed for hours at a time. Olivia had humored him because he tried so hard to bring normalcy to the relationship when it was anything but normal. Her boyfriend had a wife and was the President of the United States for his day job. Normal was not a part of the equation.

Olivia was not quite sure when they decided to make a go of it to the point where he would sneak out of the White House, a small secret service detail behind him, and make a life together where they could find it. Was it after his assassination attempt? When he had come to her so injured and needy three weeks after the attack that he had scared her half to death? Was it after he shown up the third time at her door with Chinese takeout and DVD's that he thought they might enjoy? Or when he had made love to her as if he were a man burning to death in a fire and could only save himself if he had her?

Whatever it was it stuck and when he had time, in the late hours of Washington, he found time to make it to her door and she never rejected him.

* * *

Sometimes he would have his moments where he was annoying. She found this particular fact out when a small glob of toothpaste stained her sink.

"Fitz?"

"Yes, Livvie."

"Even the POTUS has to clean up after himself."

He had given her a quizzical look and glanced down.

"Just some toothpaste."

"Just toothpaste?"

"Yeah."

"Toothpaste you expect me to clean up?"

"Olivia, it's not that big of a deal."

"You don't have to clean it up. That's why it isn't a big deal to you."

"Really Livvie?"

"Really."

He asked her where a towel was. Sometimes Fitz wasn't the most attractive man in the world.

* * *

Sometimes Fitz was the most attractive man in the world. He came upon her like a hurricane. Lips, hands, tongue, chest, cock. She had not seen him in two weeks and she missed him terribly and knowing he was in a warzone didn't help. She had been just as surprised as the rest of the country that he was in Afghanistan and slightly angry that he hadn't told her he was going to make the trip when he last came to her. So when he showed up at the door, his tie loosened and his face unshaven, she knew that he needed her more than she needed to be angry at him.

"My Livvie." He sighed as he thrust home. "Missed you. Love you."

She was on the edge of both her orgasm and repeating his whispers of love but found her tongue tied and twisted in her own emotions. She held on. That was all she could do.

* * *

They had been caught by her team. Her gladiators had made their way into the hallway only to be stopped and held by the Secret Service guarding the floor in secret when they tried to make it to her door. It was so late at night she was surprised that they would have come to visit her. Fitz had been and stayed asleep in her bed as she padded towards the door. He still hadn't fully recovered from his injuries from the bombing that had almost taken his life and their renewed relationship was still in question. Olivia only knew he needed his rest and until the SS told her he had to go she wouldn't disturb him, even if it risked discovery.

When she opened the door she found two agents, Stephen, Huck, Harrison, and Abby in the hall.

"Hey, what is going on?" Olivia said as she wrapped her robe tighter. They explained that Quinn needed her assistance and that Olivia's phone had been off for most of the night so they were unable to contact her. She had nodded her head, came back into her apartment, and softly awakened Fitz from his slumber.

"Fitz. Fitz, baby, you have to wake up."

"Hmmm?" He turned over from his side and blinked at her. "Time already?"

"No. But I have to go. Emergency."

He slowly sat up, winching in pain, and kissed her on her mouth.

"Be careful. I'll see you soon."

It was only later, when Huck came by and scanned the place for bugs, that she realized that her team had taken a vote. She and the President were their new clients.

* * *

He massaged her feet. It was a small thing, his hands covered with oil, but it was breathtaking to her. The leader of the free world took off her socks and kneaded the soles of her feet and massaged her flesh with just the right amount of roughness and tenderness. It was both exalting and humbling. His blue eyes always met her and gave a bashful smile.

He may not be totally hers but when he was with her? He was home.


End file.
